icarlyfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Portal:Episódios
'1ª Temporada de iCarly' #'iPilot (Bem Vindos ao iCarly.com)' #'iWant More Viewers (Quero Mais Público)' #'iDream of Dance (Sonhos Dançantes)' #'iLike Jake (Estou Afim do Jake)' #'iWanna Stay with Spencer (Quero Ficar Com Spencer)' #'iNevel (A Crítica de Nevel)' #'iScream on Halloween (Eu Grito no Halloween)' #'iSpy Mean Teacher (Espionando a Minha Professora)' #'iWill Date Freddie (A Namorada do Freddie)' #'iWant a World Record (O Recorde Mundial)' #'iRue the Day (Eu Lastimo Esse Dia)' #'iPromise Not to Tell (Prometo Guardar Segredo)' #'iAm Your Biggest Fan (Sou Sua Maior Fã)' #'iHeart Art (Coração Artístico)' #'iHate Sam's Boyfriend (Odeio o Namorado da Sam)' #'iHatch Chicks (Procurando Por Pintinhos)' #'iDon't Want to Fight (Não Quero Brigar)' #'iPromote TechFoots (Promovendo TechFoots)' #'iGot Detention (Pegando Detenção)' #'iStakeout (Contra a Pirataria)' #'iMight Switch Schools (Vou Mudar de Escola)' #'iFence (Esgrima)' #'iCarly Saves Television (iCarly Salva a TV)' #'iWin a Date (Vale um Encontro)' #'iHave a Lovesick Teacher (A Professora Apaixonada)' '2ª Temporada de iCarly' #'iSaw Him First (Eu o Vi Primeiro)' #'iStage an Intervention (Fase de Intervenção)' #'iOwe You (Eu te Devo)' #'iHurt Lewbert (Eu Machuquei Lewbert)' #'iGo to Japan (iCarly no Japão)' Parte 1 #'iGo to Japan (iCarly no Japão)' Parte 2 #'iGo to Japan (iCarly no Japão)' Parte 3 #'iPie (Loucos por Torta)' #'iChristmas (Vida Nova no Natal)' #'iKiss (O Primeiro Beijo)' #'iGive Away a Car (Quem Quer Ganhar um Carro)' #'iRocked The Vote (Arruinando a Votação)' #'iMeet Fred (Conhecendo Fred)' #'iLook Alike (Os Sósias)' #'iWant My Website Back (Quero meu Website de Volta)' #'iMake Sam Girlier (Transformando Sam)' #'iGo Nuclear (Gerador Nuclear)' #'iDate a Bad Boy (Meu Namorado Bad Boy) Parte 1' #'iDate a Bad Boy (Meu Namorado Bad Boy) Parte 2' #'iReunite With Missy (O Encontro com Missy)' #'iTake on Dingo (Contra os Estúdios Dingo)' #'iMust Have Locker 239 (Preciso do armário 239)' #'iTwins (As Gêmeas)' #'iFight Shelby Marx (Enfrentando Shelby Marx) Parte 1' #'iFight Shelby Marx (Enfrentando Shelby Marx) Parte 2' '3ª Temporada de iCarly' #'iThink They Kissed (Se Beijaram!)' #'iCook (Cozinhando com o iCarly)' #'iSpeed Date (Encontro a Jato)' #'iCarly Awards (Prêmio iCarly)' #'iHave My Principals (Preciso do Meu Diretor)' #'iFind Lewbert's Lost Love (Procurando o Amor Perdido de Lewbert)' #'iMove Out (Vou me Mudar)' #'iQuit iCarly (Eu Desisto)' Parte 1 #'iQuit iCarly (Eu Desisto)' Parte 2 #'iSaved Your Life (Eu Salvei Sua Vida)' #'iWas a Pageant Girl (Eu Participava de Concursos de Beleza)' #'iEnrage Gibby (Irritando Gibby)' #'iSpace Out (A Viagem Espacial)' #'iFix a Pop Star (Consertando uma Pop Star)' #'iBloop (Erros de Gravações)' #'iWon't Cancel the Show (Não Vamos Cancelar o Show)' #'Believe in Bigfoot (Eu Acredito no Pé Grande)' #'iPsycho (A Psicopata) Parte 1' #'iPsycho (A Psicopata)' Parte 2 #'iBeat the Heat (Enfrentando o calor)' '4ª Temporada de iCarly' #'iGot a Hot Room (O Quarto Novo)' #'iSam's Mom (A Mãe da Sam)' #'iGet Pranky (Pregando Pegadinhas)' #'iSell Penny Tees (Vendendo Penny Tees)' #'iDo (Eu Aceito)' #'iStart a Fan War (A Guerra dos Fãs)' Parte 1 #'iStart a Fan War Start a Fan War (A Guerra dos Fãs)' Parte 2 #'iHire An Idiot (Contratei um idiota)' #'iPity The Nevel (A Lástima de Nevel)' #'iOMG (Inacreditável)' #'iParty with Victorious (Festa com Brilhante Victória) Parte 1' #'iParty with Victorious (Festa com Brilhante Victória) Parte 2' #'iParty with Victorious (Festa com Brilhante Victória) Parte 3' '5ª Temporada de iCarly' #'iLost My Mind (Eu Perdi Minha Cabeça)' #'iDate Sam & Freddie' '(O Namoro de Sam e Freddie)' #'iCan't Take It (Não Aguento Mais)' #'iLove You (Eu Te Amo)' #'iQ' (Um Amor Inteligente) #'iBloop 2 - Electric Bloopaloo (Erros de Gravação 2 - Errando Eletricamente)' #'iStill Psycho (Mais Uma Louca Aventura)' Parte 1 #'iStill Psycho (Mais Uma Louca Aventura)' Parte 2 #'iBalls (Globos Oculares)' #'iMeet The First Lady (Conhecendo a Primeira Dama)' #'iToe Fat Cakes' (Dedo e A Fabrica do Bolo Gordo) '6ª Temporada de iCarly' #'iApril Fools (Dia da Mentira)' #'iGo One Direction (Seguindo One Direction)' #'iOpen a Restaurant (Abrindo um Restaurante)' #'iHalfoween (Halloween Pela Metade)' #'iPear Store (Trabalhando na Loja Pear)' #'iBattle Chip (Batalha Contra Chip)' ____________________________________________________________________________________ '7ª Temporada de iCarly' Categoria:Episódios Categoria:ICarly Categoria:4 Categoria:Filmes Categoria:1ª Temporada Categoria:2ª Temporada Categoria:3ª Temporada Categoria:4ª Temporada Categoria:5ª Temporada Categoria:A Categoria:B Categoria:C Categoria:D Categoria:E Categoria:F Categoria:G Categoria:H Categoria:I Categoria:J Categoria:K Categoria:L Categoria:M Categoria:N Categoria:O Categoria:P Categoria:Q Categoria:R Categoria:S Categoria:T Categoria:U Categoria:V Categoria:W Categoria:X Categoria:Y Categoria:Z Categoria:1 Categoria:2 Categoria:3 Categoria:5 Categoria:6 Categoria:7 Categoria:8 Categoria:9 Categoria:10 Categoria:Lista Categoria:6ª Temporada